Time, Fate, and Love
by 2ofSix
Summary: SEQUEL TO RYAN AND JUSTINE A modern day Romeo and Juliet. Come along for the drama, emotions, and ups and downs of being back together once again after college. Chapter 9 is now up! **Rating has changed to M for chapters 9 and up-for mature content.**
1. Packing

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic **_**Time, Fate, and Love **_**and it is the sequel to _Ryan and Justine _(A modern-day _Romeo and Juliet_) ****, which so many of you faithfully read. Thanks to all of you guys that continue to support me!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** This is MINE! I own all of these characters, as well as the plot! **

**  
Chapter One**

**Justine POV:**

I looked around my dorm room. I couldn't believe that I was graduating this afternoon from Syracuse University with a journalism degree. The boxes that surrounded my room were filled with bedding and pictures in frames, and DVDs.

I looked out the window to the quad below, and watched the families gather with the other seniors that were getting ready to leave.

I turned away from the window and noticed a box hidden under my bed.

I pulled it out from under the bed, and took the top off. Inside were pictures of me and Ryan in one of those photo booths. I let my eyes fall to the see what else I had put in the box so long ago. I found quite a few notes from him, and even a Valentine's Day card asking me to be his valentine. At the bottom of the box, I found the journal that Ryan had given to me for my birthday. I opened it and started reading.

_**Fallen**_

_**Why am I letting myself fall farther and farther into that place?**_

_**The place that hurt me- the place where I don't want to be.**_

_**I want to go far away!**_

_Out of this chair,_

_Just across the room,_

_halfway down the block,_

_or halfway to the moon._

_**I don't care!**_

_**I just want to get away- fast!**_

_Don't wanna look over your shoulder_

'_Cause you don't want to_

_remember where you've been_

_**It hurts, but I can't get out of this chair.**_

_**I'm stuck- glued.**_

_**I'm so sick of this-**_

_**Wanting and Loving,**_

_**But I can't help it!**_

_**When I think the trap door is locked, I'll go stand on it, and fall right back into the mess I just climbed out of.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why does this hurt so much?**_

_**Can't He help?**_

_**He's the one that looks down upon us from the Heavens. The one that cares the most about us- so why doesn't He help us out when we've fallen and can't get back up?**_

_Jesus take the wheel._

_Take it from my hands-_

_I can't do this on my own._

_**I don't understand.**_

_**Why is getting back up on your feet after you've fallen so hard?**_

A sad smile appeared on my face as I turned the page and continued reading.

_**Why?**_

_**Why do I feel this way? Why did I let myself feel this way?**_

_**Why do these thoughts and feelings rattle around in my head- Every day and every night?**_

_**Why does he have to be so cute? Why does he have to be so nice? Why did I let myself love him?**_

_**Why?**_

I shut my eyes trying to remember Ryan's face at graduation. His brown hair fell into his eyes. _He looked so happy_, I thought picturing the red cap and gown that he wore.

_The four years since then have flown by. I mean, look at me. I just graduated from college! _

I flipped the page in my journal and resumed reading.

_**Windows and Doors**_

_**Sometimes I wonder why I let myself feel like this. I opened the window thinking that everything would be okay.**_

_**And when I thought the sun was shining brightly though, I threw the door open. **_

_**When I opened the door, I realized that gray clouds were moving in from the west, raining down on me.**_

_**The rain ran down my face as I tried to close the door. I got it most of the way closed when the wind blew I back open again. **_

_**I was soaked from head to toe, standing outside in the pouring rain.**_

"_**Help!" I cried. But no one heard me over the thunder and lightning. **_

I sat on the floor, and chocked back a couple of tears. _I'm not crying over this again!_ I thought shoving the turquoise journal back into the box. I wiped a tear from my cheek and then stood up.

When I had taped the box shut, I stuffed it into one of the boxes that had a little extra room, and closed it.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to it, taking a quick glance in the mirror. My hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, and my tank top showed off my muscular arms_._ I opened the door to find my mom on the other side.

"Hi sweetie," she said giving me a hug.

"Hi mom. I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"I know. There wasn't as much traffic as we were expecting, so here we are."

"We? Where's Dad?"

"Parking the car."

I nodded, and stood back so she could come in the room. "Well, I'm almost done. I just have to grab my laptop and bring my key to the front desk, but everything else is done."

She looked around the small room. "Did Emily already leave?" She asked, noticing the empty bed.

I nodded. "Yeah. She left late last night." I heard Dad's footsteps as he approached my dorm. "Hey Dad," I said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hey kiddo," he said giving me a squeeze. "Almost ready to leave? We have about a four hour drive and your mother wants to get home before your brother gets there."

I nodded. "Yep. Let me just grab my laptop and we can head out."

I put my computer into its carrying case, zipped it up, and slung it over my shoulder. Then, I grabbed my key off the top of my dresser, and walked out the door. I dragged my suitcase behind me, and both of my parents had a box or two in their hands. I gave my key to the woman at the front desk, who wished me well in the future, and then we left.

* * *

As we drove down the street, I noticed quite a few cars lining the curb. _Must be a party somewhere_, I thought as we continued down the street.

"Welcome home," Dad said as he pulled into the driveway and cut the engine.

"Mmm," I muttered more to myself than to him. The lights in the house were off, and it seemed different somehow, like it was a different house almost.

My parents followed me up the short walk, and into the house. I put my bags down in the entryway, and flipped the light switch. Suddenly, the whole house was lit up like a pumpkin at Halloween, and then my friends and family were jumping out at me shouting "Welcome home!"

**(A/N: What did you think? I'm not exactly sure where I am going with this yet… But I will let you know. The beginning isn't exactly planned out, but the middle and end are, so I just have to get the ball rolling again and it'll be a piece of cake. Haha. Anyway, please review, and include any suggestions that you want to happen, and I'll see what I can do. And sorry that it is so short- I'll try to make the next chapter longer!)**


	2. The Lighthouse

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic **_**Time, Fate, and Love **_**and it is the sequel to **_**Ryan and Justine **_**(A modern-day **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**), which so many of you faithfully read. Thanks to all of you guys that continue to support me! **

**I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update my stories, but I have been so busy these last few months. This summer, and into next year, I will try to update more often! **

**And hopefully, this is long enough to sustain you while you wait for the next chapter. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** This is MINE! I own all of these characters, as well as the plot! **

**Previously in Time, Fate, and Love:  
**_I put my bags down in the entryway, and flipped the light switch. Suddenly, the whole house was lit up like a pumpkin at Halloween, and then my friends and family were jumping out at me shouting "Welcome home!"_

**  
Chapter Two**

**Justine POV:**

Natalie rushed forward and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back, and then we both started talking at once.

"You first," she said, leading me farther into the house.

"No, you first."

She smiled. "So Mark and I have been dating for a while now, right?"

I nodded, and then realized where she was taking this. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, forcing myself to remain grounded. "For real?" I felt like I was in high school again and Mark had just asked her out for the first time. "When?"

"Last night," Natalie replied, holding out her hand for me to see the ring. The princess cut engagement ring shone as it caught the light. The center diamond sat in the middle of two smaller cut diamonds.

"Speaking of which, where is Mark?"

Just then, the front door opened and the groom-to-be walked in.

"Speak of the devil," Matt said laughing.

Mark smiled, and wrapped his arm around Natalie. "So… how does it feel to be out of college?"

I smiled. "Absolutely wonderful," I replied and everyone agreed.

"Great. Now, let's get this party started!" Mark said, walking over to the stereo system and plugging his iPod in.

* * *

Later that night, I fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the past…

_His fingers were laced through mine as we walked down the hallway at Verona High School. Natalie and Mark and Ben and Rachel and Matt and Laura were around us, laughing and were all having a good time… _

Pictures of our Florida vacation flashed in my head. Bits and pieces of our cannonball contest replayed, as did our hot-tub fiasco.

_Once we had all congratulated each other _for the cannonball contest_, we climbed out of the pool, and into the bubbling, warm hot-tub._

_Ryan put his arm around me, and kissed me. His wet lips tasted like chlorine as we explored each other's mouths._

_Meanwhile, everyone else had started kissing too._

_A little bit later, I heard a voice clear its throat, so I pulled away from Ryan and looked up. "Hi Mom!"_

I woke up with a start, almost forgetting where I was. I looked around my unrecognizable room out the window, towards my closet, and at my digital clock on my dresser, which read 3:25 AM.

I groaned and rolled over thinking about my dream. _I was dreaming about the past…why? Why was I dreaming about Ryan and high school? Do I want to relive all those memories? _I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the blankets over my head. _Justine, stop being ridiculous_, I told myself. _You don't love him anymore. You don't love him…_

I woke up for the second time around eight, and changed into my black running shorts and a red tank and headed outside into the warm sunshine for a jog. I ran up the road, past Rachel's house and turned the corner. I ran past the tree-lined neighborhood streets, and down to the ocean, where I took off my sneakers and carried them loosely in my hand.

As I walked along the sandy beach, the water breaking at my ankles, I thought more about my dream.

"Why am I dreaming of the past?" I asked aloud. "I want to move forward, not backwards," I told myself as I turned to look out to the ocean.

The early-morning sun reflected off the still water, making it look more like a mirror than water.

I watched a sailboat move across the glistening water, its reflection moving invertedly along.

I turned away from the water and continued walking up the shore. I passed by the houses until I reached the open field where people like to play Frisbee and soccer on warm days.

"…Justine!" A voice called from behind me. "Justine! Can you slow down?"

I stopped walking, but didn't turn around. That voice sounded very familiar, but it was different somehow.

"Justine," the voice said again.

I turned around and looked down at the sand in front of me. I drew a circle with my toe. "What are you doing here?" I asked sternly.

"I saw you walking…"

I looked up to the blue-eyed, blond-haired guy in front of me. "O-kay," I said slowly. "And…"

"And I…" He let his voice drop. "I… you look like you need someone to walk with."

I looked at him. "Um… ok. Did you want to walk with me?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" He asked.

"Not sure. I'm just walking aimlessly."

"Alrighty then. That works." He laughed.

"What?" I asked, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Nothing," he replied.

We were silent for a while as we walked through the field and then he said, "Come with me."

I followed him around a bend, past a park full of little kids, and over a short foot bridge. "Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Where are we going?" I asked again. No response. "Ryan!" I giggled, "Where are we going?"

He sighed. "You'll see."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, well, life's not fair."

I smiled and continued following him in silence. I could feel sweat on my back as we walked down a small dirt path.

"Alright, here we are," Ryan said, holding back a tree branch.

I looked past the trees into the opening. A lighthouse stood in front of us, standing over us, almost protecting us. Like how a mother protects her babies.

"Ryan," I said.

He led me forward, closer to the lighthouse. "What?"

"This is…" I stopped. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"No," I shrugged his hand off, "I can't. We can't."

"What, we can't be friends?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I didn't say that." I took a deep breath and looked at the lighthouse.

Ryan placed both of his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat from his body on mine as he held me close. "Then what did you mean?" He whispered.

I held him at arms' length. "I don't want to do this again. I don't love you anymore Ryan."

He pulled me into a hug. "I didn't bring you here to try and get back together with you."

"Then why did you bring me here?" I asked keeping my head at his shoulder.

"Because I know how much you love it here," he replied releasing the hug. He took my hand and brought me closer to the lighthouse.

The red stripes had faded from the years and now looked more like pink than the dark red they used to be.

"This used to be your favorite place."

I nodded and looked up into his blue eyes. "Yeah, it used to be."

"So, what happened?" he asked, sitting down on the stone step.

I sat down and looked at my hands. "Brian and Me. You and Me. And then everything got messed up and… well, things are different now."

"So…" he asked nonchalantly, "are you seeing anyone?"

"No. Are you?" I asked, looking at him again.

"Nope."

"Why not?" I asked.

He laughed. "I don't know. Just haven't met the right person I guess."

I smiled. "So, what have you been doing lately? You didn't come to my party last night."

"I wasn't invited."

"Well, that's not much of a surprise knowing my mother," I said with a smile. "Do you remember that night in the hot tub?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Or that time in the bathroom?"

"Yes! Oh, that was embarrassing. My dad came looking for you while we were making out. I was sure we were going to get caught."

"But we didn't."

"Yeah, thank God," I said with a giggle.

"So, what have you been up to? I didn't hear from you once while you were at Syracuse."

"I know. But you weren't exactly the first thing on my mind."

"Oh?" Ryan said with interest. "Then what was?"

"All of my classes and activities. And then you add in all the drama and everything else…"

"Ah."

"Yeah. So, what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Well, since I got home, I have been working a little. Nothing big, just for my dad."

"And you are going to law school soon? Is that what I heard?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I leave the end of August to go back."

"I still can't believe that I'm done. The past four years feel like they flew by."

"I know what you mean. It feels like yesterday we were graduating from this place," Ryan said looking around.

**Ryan POV:**

I looked away from Justine, out to the water. The mid-morning sun was getting hotter and the wind was starting to pick up. The water was getting choppier, distorting the clear, still image.

"So, are you going to stay here after you get your law degree?" Justine asked me.

I looked at her but couldn't find the words to say. "I… I um… What?"

"Are you staying in Verona after you get your law degree?" She repeated.

"I don't know. I guess if I can get a job here, then I will. But otherwise, I'll go elsewhere."

She nodded.

"What about you?" I asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm hoping that I can get a job here," she said, "at the Verona Free Press. I'm going over there tomorrow to see if I can talk to Jamie."

"Good luck with that then," I said.

"Yeah, thanks," she said looking up to the rising sun. "Well, I guess I should go."

"Um… yeah. Sorry. I didn't realize that it was so late."

She smiled a beautiful smile. "It's not your fault," she said standing up. "Besides, I really enjoyed catching up. We should do it again sometime."

"We should," I said standing up.

"Okay, well, I guess I should get going. I haven't eaten, or even taken a shower yet." She smiled and then said, "Bye."

I watched her walk away, her long hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Justine?" I called to her.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"You want a ride from my house?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks!"

I hurried up to her, and we walked back through the trees, and through the field, until we reached the beach.

"Race you," she challenged, getting a head start.

And so we chased each other down the beach, back to my house. I let her beat me there, and when I caught up to her, I picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

We made our way inside the house, and to the kitchen. Justine walked over to the sink, and looked out to the ocean, just as she was five years ago.

"Do you remember that?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I was thinking about the same thing."

"That day feels like it was yesterday," she said turning around to face me.

"I know what you mean," I said crossing from the island to the sink. I placed my hands on her hips and gently kissed her lips.

"Ryan," she said softly, breaking the kiss.

"What?" I asked kissing her again.

"Ryan," she said pushing me away.

I looked into her eyes, and knew that this is what I wanted. I wanted to be with her forever, to hold her and kiss her and love her. When I held her that afternoon, I knew that I loved her; I hadn't stopped loving her.

"What?" I repeated.

"We can't do this?"

"Why not?"

She looked away from me, avoiding my eyes. "Because you said that you didn't want to get back together with me."

"Did I?" I asked innocently.

Justine nodded. "Remember when you said, 'I didn't bring you here to try and get back together with you.'?"

I nodded.

"Well, I believed you."

"Good, because I wasn't lying to you. I didn't bring you there to get back together with you. But now, standing here, with you, like this…" My voice trailed off.

"Ryan," she said walking away from me.

"No, let me get this out. Being here with you, right here, right now, made me realize that while I can live without you, I don't want to."

"Ryan," Justine said once again. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't love you anymore." She looked at the floor, once again, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, I just… Things are different now. I don't feel the way I used to. Things change, Ryan. People change."

I looked out the window. The waves were choppy, colliding with each other, hitting boats head on.

"Ryan," Justine said softly. She crossed the kitchen to where I was standing. "I'm sorry," she said. She kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry."

**(A/N: Oh my god! I am so excited to find out what happens next. Okay, well, I have a general idea, but who actually knows… I guess we'll find out soon enough! ****Please Review****! It means a lot to me. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Any ideas that you have for future chapters! I will try to use what you give me to improve future chapters. Thanks to all of you that read my writing! It gives me a lot of support!)**


	3. Justine's Job

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic **_**Time, Fate, and Love **_**and it is the sequel to **_**Ryan and Justine **_**(A modern-day **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**), which so many of you faithfully read. Thanks to all of you guys that continue to support me! **

**I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update my stories, but I have been so busy these last few months. This summer, and into next year, I will try to update more often! We'll see how it goes!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** This is MINE! I own all of these characters, as well as the plot! **

**  
Chapter Three**

**Justine POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for anything. Today was the day that I was going down to The Verona Free Press to see if I could get a job.

My senior year of high school, I did an internship at the Press, and was hoping that that experience would give me a leg up against other competition. Not that there was a lot of competition in Verona, but the little that there was, had me slightly worried.

I quickly showered and dressed into a turquoise summer dress. The spaghetti straps were used as an intricate design piece, twisting their way into the rest of the dress. The deep v-neck showed off what little cleavage I had, and flowed out from my waist down to the middle of my calf.

I pulled my hair into a half ponytail, and slipped into my white flip flops. I grabbed my white handbag, threw my car keys, cell phone, and wallet in, and went outside to my '96 Geo Prism.

I bought this car when I was in college, with my own money. It wasn't in perfect condition, but I figured it was better than nothing at all. The outside had some nicks and a few small dents, but nothing that couldn't be fixed at some point. The only real downfall was that the AC didn't work properly.

I rolled down the windows and drove the twenty minutes to the Verona Free Press. When I arrived, I pulled into a space lining the side walk, and shut the engine.

I grabbed my purse, made sure my phone was on silent, and walked through the glass doors with "The Verona Free Press" written in frosty-glass about eye-level.

The lobby looked immaculate. There were a few lounge chairs spread around a glass-topped table to the left. The reception desk stood in the back, right corner, just before a long hallway. I walked over and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Welcome to the Verona Free Press. What can I do for you today?" A white smile spread across her face as she waited for my response.

"I was wondering if I could talk with Jamie LaPrince."

"I know Jamie was in a meeting earlier. Let me see if she is out. If you want to take a seat, I will be right with you."

I nodded and went to sit in one of the lounge chairs. Today's paper was sitting nearby, so I picked it up. I skimmed the headlines, until I came to one that said:

**LOCAL MAN DIES IN FIRE**

"Brian Paris, 21, died late Sunday night in a fire in his home on Lake Street," I read aloud. I skimmed down. "Police are still looking into the cause of the fire." I put the paper down and leaned my head back on the chair. My eyes were closed when the receptionist tapped me on the shoulder.

I opened them to see her looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Miss?" She asked.

I nodded. "I knew him," I said pointing to the paper. "He was my boyfriend for a while in high school."

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

I shrugged. "I guess these things happen sometimes."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess so." She paused. "Jamie can see you now, if you would like."

"That would be great, thanks." I got up off the chair and followed the dark-haired woman down the hallway. There were four meeting rooms that ran the length of the hallway, two to the left and two to the right. Inside each was a wooden table, with six comfy computer chairs around it. On the back wall, there was a white board and on the side wall was a SMART board, with a projector pointing at it.

The hallway opened to a large, open room with lots of desks and computers around. People were busy working, typing, editing, working on layout, etc. I followed the woman to the right, to a small office, where I saw Jamie behind a computer.

The woman knocked at the glass door, and Jamie motioned for us to go in.

"I'll be right with you," she said finishing typing something into the computer. When she looked up, she smiled. "Justine. Is that you? My god you've grown," Jamie said standing up. She gave me a hug, and then proceeded back to the computer. "Jessica, can you put this in outgoing mail?" Jamie asked, printing off whatever had been on the screen. "It needs to go out today."

"Right away," Jessica replied, taking the paper and leaving us alone.

"Let me look at you," Jamie said holding her hands out. "My god, you've grown."

"Not much," I replied, smiling. "And look at you," I said noticing for the first time, her swollen belly.

"Yep," she said rubbing her stomach. "Kid number two," she laughed. "Emily is almost 3."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Time flies…"

"Mmm," I agreed.

Jamie sat down at her desk, and told me to sit as well. "So, you wanted to see me," she said clearing her desk off a little.

I sat down opposite her, and replied, "Yeah. I was wondering if you are looking to hire people."

"Let me be honest with you Justine," she said carefully. "Not many businesses are hiring right now…"

"Jamie. I am completely qualified. You know that!"

"Will you wait a minute?" She asked, laughter filling her voice. "We don't have a lot of positions available. But, we are looking for a good court reporter."

"I've never done court reporting," I responded.

"That's ok. We have all of our new writers start out as "Followers". And what I mean by that is instead of working on your own, you will follow a reporter in your focus, and while they will write the real article, you can get some practice."

I was silent for a minute, thinking it over. "Will I be able to work later this summer or at least by September?" I asked. "I can't live with my parents forever."

"Oh, of course. Followers are usually only followers for a week or two, four at the latest. It really depends on how well Mack and I think you are doing with your writing."

"And if a different position opens, like, in News or Features, could I move in there, or would I have to do another following?"

"You would have to be a follower again, but probably not for long. Maybe a day or two. A week at the longest," Jamie explained. "So, are you interested?"

"Yeah, doesn't sound that bad. Are followers given a paycheck?"

"Yes, they are. It's not as much as regular reporters, but it's not horrible."

"Great. When would you like me to start?" I asked, getting excited about my first real job.

"How's this coming Monday? Nine A-M?"

"Sure. Sounds like a great opportunity. Thanks Jamie," I said standing up.

"No, thank you," she said standing up as well.

Jamie walked me back to the lobby, where we shared another hug and a good-bye. "See you Monday," she said.

I walked back out to my car and climbed in. A smile spread across my face as I drove home that morning. The weather even seemed to match my mood. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the ocean as I drove by. I knew right then, that everything would work out for the best.

**(A/N: Hello all! I want to thank you for reading this! I hope you love it just as much as I do! As always, if you have any suggestions, tips, etc for future chapters, send them my way, and I will see what I can do! And please, hit that little green REVIEW button at the bottom of your screen there. It only takes a minute to send some love!) **


	4. Guy Time

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new fanfic **_**Time, Fate, and Love **_**and it is the sequel to **_**Ryan and Justine **_**(A modern-day **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**), which so many of you faithfully read. Thanks to all of you guys that continue to support me! **

***I am sorry that it has taken me forever to update my stories, but I have been so busy lately, with work and back to school and everything. I am not sure how often I will be able to update since school starts back up on Thursday, but I will update as often as I can.***

_**Disclaimer:**_** This is MINE! I own all of these characters, as well as the plot! I do not own Guitar Hero, Rock Band, though- Great game by the way! I also do not own **_**Can't let go **_**by Death of cool.**

**  
Chapter Four**

**Ryan POV:**

Monday morning I woke up early and went for a quick, refreshing swim in the ocean.I got out and walked back up to my house. The sand was sticking to my wet feet and ankles, which I brushed off before I went inside and made my way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I took out the half-gallon of orange juice and unscrewed the cap and poured myself a glass.

I looked out to the ocean; the morning sun sprinkled the water with specks of gold. A smile spread across my lips, thinking about Justine.

Her brown hair fell just below her shoulders, her bangs to about her chin. Her brown eyes had a certain look to them- a sparkle showing just how happy she was. Her bright smile added to her beauty.

I slammed my hand down on the counter. _Get a grip Ryan_, I thought. _She doesn't love you anymore. It's time to move on._

**Justine POV:**

I woke up around eight, jumping in the shower and eating a bowl of cereal quickly. I dressed in a black skirt and green blouse. I put silver dangles in my ears, along with a matching bracelet on my wrist and a matching necklace around my neck. I brushed some blush across my cheeks and put on a coat of clear lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"All right," I said to myself. "Let's do this."

I grabbed my purse, with my wallet, keys and cell and left the house. I pulled into the Verona Free Press parking lot a little before nine, and walked through the glass doors. I made my way to Jamie's office and knocked at the door. She smiled when she saw me and motioned for me to come in.

"This is Mack, which you probably remember from before," Jamie said pointing to an older man, with graying hair, and round-rimmed glasses.

"Of course I remember Mack! How are things?"

He shrugged his shoulders, with a hint of a smile on his face. "Pretty well, I guess."

"Well, that's good," I replied. I looked to Jamie and asked, "Where would you like me?"

"Follow me," Jamie said opening the office door. "And Mack, I looked at Amy's new article idea, but I would feel better if you also took a look at it. It's on my desk."

"Ok," he said as we left.

Jamie led me to the left corner, and sat me down at a long table with about a dozen computers around. Around the outside of the room, were more long tables and more computers. "This is your desk. You can use this computer, or you can hook up your laptop, it doesn't matter to us. Just please, don't leave it a big mess." She then called to Lynn, a dirty blonde woman. "And this is Lynn. She will be the court reporter that you will follow for the next couple weeks. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

I smiled and replied, "Alright. Thanks Jamie." I introduced myself to Lynn, who then told me what we were doing today.

"There is a court hearing at eleven, so we will be leaving shortly for that, and then after that, we will be coming back here and working on our articles until oh, about four. Then they will go to the editors. At six we all have a big meeting and I am usually out of here around seven. I am not sure if they will have you stick around for the meeting or not. You might want to ask Jamie or Mack."

I made a mental note to check with Jamie about the meeting later.

"And so, if you are ready, we should be heading over to the courthouse."

I nodded. "Let me just grab my stuff." I found a notebook, pen and voice recorder in my desk and threw them into my small tote bag. "Let's go."

**RYAN POV:**

"Hey guys," I said coming down the stairs to Ben's basement. "How is everyone?"

There was a chorus of replies, to which I said, "Well, that's good."

"And now that Ryan is here, we can play some serious Guitar Hero, Rock Band."

We set up the equipment and put the game in the Wii, and chose our characters and levels.

"I want to be drummer," Matt said enthusiastically, as he sat down behind the drum set. He playfully picked up the sticks and started drumming away.

"Can't you wait for us, Matt?" Ben asked with a laugh.

Matt looked up and almost blushed. "Sorry. I got…um… I was really into it."

"Yeah, we saw," I replied with a smile.

Matt put the sticks down and sat there, waiting for the rest of us to decide who got to play guitar and who got stuck singing.

"Ben, you always get lead guitar. Let someone else have it for a change," I argued.

"That's because no one can play it like I can."

"Fine," I agreed, "but I get Bass."

"No way Man. I called it first," Mark replied putting the shoulder strap over his head. "Next time."

I groaned. "Somehow it seems like I always get stuck singing."

"But your voice is better than all of ours."

I smiled. "Well… I suppose it is," I agreed. "Okay, let's do this!"

"Let's choose a song. Suggestions anyone?"

"Why don't we just put it on random?"

We all agreed, and had the game choose a song for us. An image came up on the screen, saying:

THE SONG CHOSEN WAS  
Can't Let Go  
by Death of Cool

I looked at the screen in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"What?" my three friends asked in unison.

"Listen to the lyrics," I replied starting to sing.

"When we first met  
You were all set  
But me I was a wreck  
You picked me up  
And cleaned me up  
And taught me self-respect"

I was singing the lyrics, quite well, if I do say so myself, when I heard a chorus of "Oh! I get it now," run through the room. In the meantime, Ben was moving his fingers quickly over the colorful buttons and trying to strum at the correct time. Mark was also playing guitar, but he had longer notes and the occasional triplet to stumble over. Matt, however, was having a blast on the drums. He was rocking out to the beat, hitting the red, blue, and green pads intensely.

"Made a mistake  
But didn't break  
Because I need you so"

I continued singing, matching the pitch almost one hundred percent of the time.

"We fell apart but in our heart  
You know we can't let go

"No no  
Can't let go  
No no  
Can't let go"

Images of Justine popped into my head. Scenes of us together flowed through my head, making it harder to concentrate on the lyrics in front of me.

"The second chance  
for our romance  
but I slipped up again  
Kept it inside  
I had to lie  
So that we could sustain  
You got too close  
To hide the truth  
And so you had to know"

I remember looking into her eyes, and knowing that this is what I wanted. I wanted to be with her forever, to hold her and kiss her and love her. When I held her that afternoon, I knew that I loved her; I hadn't stopped loving her.

"And now you leave me  
But believe me I just can't let go

"No no  
Can't let go  
No no  
Can't let go"

I saw the two of us, standing in my kitchen. I had just kissed her and told her that I didn't want to live without her.

"I don't love you anymore. sorry, I just… Things are different now. I don't feel the way I used to. Things change, Ryan. People change."

"Someday I'm gonna have you  
Someday you'll be mine  
I know it, I know it , I know it  
And yeah someday we'll be together  
Ohhhhhhh  
Someday you'll be mine  
But now  
All I have is time"

Ben and Mark struck up an intense guitar solo, while I brought the mic away from my mouth. I looked to Matt, who was looking back at me. If he would have spoken during that short break, I'm sure he would have said, "I'm sorry, Man. You're life sucks." And I would have had to agree.

"can't let go  
no no  
can't let go  
no no

can't let go  
no no  
can't let go

I can't  
Can't let go  
I can't  
Can't let go  
I can't  
Can't let go  
I can't  
Can't let go  
Can't let go"

After the last note had been played, we all relaxed into the couch in front of the widescreen TV. Our musical instruments- if you want to call them that- were spread out in front of the couch. The mic was sitting on the floor, as were the two guitars. The TV was partially blocked by the drum set.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"That was hard. And long," Ben said, looking at his guitar on the floor.

The rest of us cracked up, laughing. "That's what she said," we said simultaneously.

Ben laughed, finally realizing what he said. "Wow. That was good."

We all agreed.

"So, Ryan," Ben said looking at me, "I hear that Justine is back in town."

Trying to play it cool, I replied, "Yeah. She's been home for a couple of days." I ran my other hand through my hair. _I need to find something else to do when I get nervous,_ I thought, as my friends saw right through the motion.

"Alright Ryan. What's up? Clearly you still love her, or that song wouldn't have affected you the way it did."

"I saw her, guys. I spent an entire morning talking with her." I paused and noticed their reactions. They didn't seem too surprised thus far, but what I was about to tell them was sure to knock their socks off. "I brought her to the lighthouse…"

"Wait," Matt said, interrupting me. "THE lighthouse?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's her favorite spot. Anyway, she thought that I brought her there to get back together with her."

"Well, did you?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I brought her there because I know how much she used to love that spot. I think she still does, but she refuted it when I told her." I looked at the guys sitting on the couch. They were all looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "She told me that she doesn't love me the way she used to and that things change; people change. Pretty much, she told me to get over it already."

"Well, that clearly hasn't happened yet," Mark replied with a little laugh.

I smiled, appreciating his attempt to lighten the mood. I looked down at the floor, noticing, once again, all of our instruments that were askew. "I kissed her."

"When? Since she's been home?" Matt asked, surprise evident on his face.

I nodded. "Well, after we were done talking at the lighthouse, she said she had to get home, and I offered her a ride from my place, since it is a few miles back to her house. And we went in through the back door, and happened to make our way to the kitchen, and I kissed her. That was when she said she didn't love me anymore…" My voice trailed off remembering Justine saying those words to me. I was heartbroken, just like I was that day during junior year when she broke up with me, saying she needed a break. I sighed and looked back at my friends. "What should I do?"

"Why don't you leave that to us," Mark replied with a smile.

"I'm not sure I trust you guys… What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Mark said looking at Matt and Ben. "Right guys?"

They nodded. "Everything will work out, Ryan," Ben promised.

I sighed again, not sure if I should go along with whatever it was that they had planned. "But I guess you guys do know what you are doing."

"Mhmm," my three friends agreed, together. "We do."

**(A/N: So, just out of curiosity, what is running through your head right now? What do you think Mark, Matt, and Ben are going to do? Do you think things will work out, or will Justine continue to be head-strong and not give in to temptation? Perhaps her work will be more work than she suspects, and doesn't have time for much of a social life… Well, I'll let you tell me what you think, and you will just have to wait and see! Mwaahahahaha! Anyway, hopefully I can update soon! I really like these characters! Also, don't hesitate to REVIEW and mark as your fav story/ author (I love those!) and story/ author alert (Those make me happy!) Anyway, I should be heading to bed…)**


	5. A Little More Love

**I know it has been a while, so here is a look at what has happened:**

**Previously in Time, Fate, and Love**

Natalie held out her hand for me to see the ring Mark had given her. The princess cut engagement ring shone as it caught the light. The center diamond sat in the middle of two smaller cut diamonds.

She held him at arms' length. "I don't want to do this again. I don't love you anymore Ryan."

"And you are going to law school soon? Is that what I heard?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I leave the end of August to go back."

He looked into her eyes, and knew that this is what he wanted. He wanted to be with her forever, to hold her and kiss her and love her. When Ryan held her that afternoon, he knew that he loved her; he hadn't stopped loving her.

"Being here with you, right here, right now, made me realize that while I can live without you, I don't want to."

"Ryan," Justine said once again. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't love you anymore." She looked at the floor, once again, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry, I just… Things are different now. I don't feel the way I used to. Things change, Ryan. People change."

_Get a grip, _Ryan thought. _She doesn't love you anymore. It's time to move on._

Justine pulled into the Verona Free Press parking lot and walked through the glass doors.

"What should I do?" Ryan asked his friends.

"Why don't you leave that to us," Mark replied with a smile.

* * *

**Ryan POV:**

The guys called me earlier telling me to get my butt over to Mark and Natalie's apartment. As I quickly showered, I tried to think of a bunch of possibilities that the guys had thought of, but couldn't come up with anything concrete.

Drying my hair, I muttered to myself, "Guess I will just have to find out and see..."

**Justine POV:**

I pulled into the parking lot to Mark and Natalie's apartment and made my way inside. The hallways were darkly lit, but it was easy to see the red carpeting running along the floor, as well as the numbers pasted on the doors.

"31, 33, 35..." I continued my search for apartment number forty-one. When I reached their apartment, I knocked twice and then Natalie opened the door.

"Hey!" She greeted with a smile. "We are so glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, me too. Work has been crazy these past couple of weeks." I looked around the room and noticed how comforting and welcoming it felt.

"Oh yeah?" Natalie rhetorically asked.

I nodded and softly touched the pale yellow sofa. "Where did you get this couch?"

"La-Z-Boy! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," I said. "I love it!"

Then there was a knock on the door, and I noticed Natalie and Mark giving each other a look.

"Who is that? Are you expecting someone?" Another look. I crossed my arms. "Are you setting me up with someone? I don't have time for a boyfriend..." I protested as Mark went to open the door.

"Why don't I get us some drinks," Natalie suggested, walking into the connecting kitchen. Not wanting to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly, I followed.

"I'm serious, Natalie. I don't have time to go out with anyone."

She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "You haven't gone out with anyone since junior year. Don't tell me you don't miss it."

She had a point. I did miss having someone who I could always count on; someone to make me feel special... "It just hasn't been the right person... And I've been busy-"

Natalie cut me off, "for five years?" She turned her back to me and started pouring four glasses of iced tea.

"Yeah, I mean, I was always busy with something. Senior year was college stuff and college was busy with more school work and making sure everything was going to work out..."

Natalie quickly turned to face me and raised her hands out in front of her. "Will you stop making excuses for yourself?"

I took a step back, shocked at the outburst.

"I, of all people, know what it's like to study and work hard, while still maintaining a serious boyfriend." She took a breath. "Now, there is someone I would like to you to see."

Before I even looked at his face, I had a feeling I knew who it was. Something about the smell of the room, and his dark jeans he was wearing...

"Hello Justine," he said in a cheerful manner. "It is nice seeing you again."

"Hi," I said, shifting in my seat. "And, yeah, it is." I looked to Natalie and Mark, who were sitting on the couch in between the two chairs.

They were both smiling at each other, probably congratulating each other on getting Ryan and I in the same room again.

"So..." I said trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence with.

"So," Ryan said, "I hear you started at the Free Press?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have been court reporting for the past few weeks. It's not bad. Decent pay." I shrugged.

"That's good. At least it's a job, right?" He asked with a chuckle and a smile. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Yeah and I go back to school in a couple months. That'll be fun!"

I laughed. "But when you are done, you'll be a lawyer. How awesome will that be?" I asked rhetorically.

Ryan smiled and nodded. "I can't wait. It's what I have been dreaming about since high school..." His thoughts drifted and I couldn't help but carry a dorky little smile on my face.

I was happy for him, I really was. I was happy for everyone; all of our dreams were starting to come true-

"Justine, can I talk to you for a second?" Natalie asked, pulling me into her and Mark's bedroom. Getting right to it, she asked, "Are you sure you weren't waiting five years for the man in the other room?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Justine," she said, gently touching my arm. "I saw the way you were looking at him. Don't tell me you are over him."

I crossed my arms. "I have no idea what you are talking about. He," I said pointing to the living room, "and I are two completely different people now than we were five years ago. What makes you think I would still want to go out with him?"

"Because you still love him."

I dropped my eyes to the floor and then brought them back up to face Natalie. "No," I said. "I don't love him anymore!" I stormed out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Thank you Mark, for the invitation, but I have to go now. Something just came up..."

Mark and Ryan stood up and walked me to the door.

"Bye," I said rushing to get out of the suddenly very hot apartment.

**Ryan POV:**

I watched Justine storm out of the bedroom where she and Natalie had just been chatting. _Uh oh! _I thought, _This isn't good._

"Thank you Mark, for the invitation, but I have to go now. Something just came up..." _I knew something was wrong! _I quickly stood up from my seat on the couch and Mark walked the two of us to the door. Before I knew it, Justine was already out the door, running for the entrance.

"Thanks Mark. I appreciate everything. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go after her."

We shook hands; I quickly hugged Natalie, and then I took off running. When I reached the parking lot, I sprinted to her car just before she shut the door. "Justine!" I yelled. "Justine, wait!"

She looked up at me, and I could just make out a hint of a smile.

"Hi," I said, placing a hand on the car door.

"Hi," she said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um... What's up? You seemed kind of upset when you left."

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine. I have to go."

"Wait," I said, blocking the door from shutting.

"Wait for what, Ryan?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Please, come with me tomorrow night. I want to take you some place."

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea," She said slowly.

"I just think you need to get out for a bit. You know, relax and take a breath."

"Like I was telling Natalie earlier, I don't have time for a boyfriend- not that I am even interested in you," Justine said turning the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"I'm not asking you out on a date, just as friends. Please?"

She was silent for a minute, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel in front of her. "I guess... Where are you taking me?"

"Some friends of mine from college are coming up, and we are all going to go out. They told me to bring someone, and I thought of you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess..." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Should I dress up or, no?" Her blue eyes looked into mine as she asked the simple question, and caused me to take in a breath.

"Yeah, I think maybe a little. I was thinking about wearing a pair of dark jeans and a polo. Nothing fancy, just dressier than casual." I laughed. "I don't even know if any of that made sense."

She laughed, too. "Yes, it made sense."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then? Pick you up at six?"

She nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

I watched her back her car out of the parking space and take a left out of the lot. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that I was starting to make progress. As promised, we would just be friends tomorrow, but hopefully soon, we could start dating again. _Yes, I would like that. I would like that a lot!_

**(A/N:** **I know it has been awhile****, but what did you think? Thanks for reading! Any comments, favorites, etc, I will love!)**_  
_


	6. Real Love?

**First off, I would love to thank my reviewers! **

**KrisTWIN**, you always give me great feedback about the things you like and also some of the things you don't like! You get so excited about my stories; it makes me really happy to know that some people feel that way about my writing! You are one of those people that inspire me to keep writing these stories!

**To Anon**, THANK YOU! I am so glad someone besides my self understands what this story is about! I love how you stood up for this story, even though it's not yours- That in itself lets me know that people fell in love with this story and its characters right from the beginning, just like I did! It also tells me you really like my writing, which makes me excited to continue!

**Thanks to you both for keeping the inspiration alive!**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize for how long it has been since the last time I updated. I was having a major mental block (for all my stories) and then I got to college and didn't have a lot of time to write... But here is the next chapter of TFL:**

**Previously in Time, Fate, and Love:**

Natalie held out her hand for me to see the ring Mark had given her. The princess cut engagement ring shone as it caught the light. The center diamond sat in the middle of two smaller cut diamond.

Justine picked up the day's paper sitting on the table in front of her. She skimmed the headlines, until she came to one that said:

LOCAL MAN DIES IN FIRE

"Brian Paris, 21, died late Sunday night in a fire in his home on Lake Street," she read aloud. "Police are still looking into the cause of the fire."

"I'm serious, Natalie. I don't have time to go out with anyone," Justine told her best friend.

Natalie quickly turned to face Justine and raised her hands out in front of her. "Will you stop making excuses for yourself?"

"Hello Justine," Ryan said in a cheerful manner. "It is nice seeing you again."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "I can't wait. It's what I have been dreaming about since high school..." His thoughts drifted and Justine couldn't help but carry a dorky little smile on her face.

She was happy for him, she really was. She was happy for everyone; all of their dreams were starting to come true...

"Are you sure you weren't waiting five years for the man in the other room?" Natalie asked Justine as they stood in the master bedroom.

"Thanks Mark. I appreciate everything. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go after her," Ryan said.

"Please, come with me tomorrow night. I want to take you some place," Ryan pleaded with Justine.

"I don't have time for a boyfriend- not that I am even interested in you," Justine said turning the key in the ignition.

Ryan watched her back her car out of the parking space and take a left out of the lot. He let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he was starting to make progress. As promised, they would just be friends tomorrow, but hopefully soon, they could start dating again. _Yes, I would like that. I would like that a lot!_

**Chapter Six**

**Natalie POV:**

"We really need to start thinking about a date, hun," I said crossing the bedroom and sitting behind Mark. He was on his laptop, as usual, doing some work thing. I started rubbing and massaging his shoulders.

He looked over his shoulder to me. "I know..."

I stopped moving my hands and let them rest on his shoulders. "Don't you want to get married?"

Mark turned to face me. "Of course, I love you so much! I just have a lot going on at work right now, that's all."

I smiled. "I love you, too! So, when do you want to get married?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know... When would you like to get married?" He kissed my lips gently.

"Well, I was thinking a summer wedding, like early next June or something like that. A nice outdoor wedding..." I had already starting thinking about my perfect wedding. My bridesmaids will be in a dark pink; I will be in a strapless, floor length gown that is not too simple, but not complex either...

"Honey?" Mark asked, giving me a kiss on my lips.

I looked at him and smiled. "Sorry. Daydreaming..."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "What would you like to do about dinner?"

I leaned my head back and looked up to the ceiling. "Spaghetti?"

"Sounds good to me!" Mark said leaping off the bed and pulling me along with him.

**

* * *

Justine POV:**

At five-thirty I was ready to leave the office and go home. It had been a long day, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a tank and a pair of Soffe shorts and go straight to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about what went on in the court room today...

_It was arson_, I thought. _Brian was murdered... Some high school kids were fooling around at midnight with lighters and some cigarettes, and one thing led to another and then the tree outside his house was on fire..._

I was taken out of my thoughts as my cell phone buzzed in my purse. I looked at the screen and it showed that Ryan was calling me. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi," he said cheerfully. "Ready for tonight?"

"Tonight?" I asked, searching through my purse for my car keys.

"Yes," he said slowly. "You said you would come out with me and some friends..."

"Shit!" I cursed loudly. I slapped my hand to my forehead, and leaned against my car. "I completely forgot!" I let out a breath and put my key in the lock. "What time is it now?"

"A little after 5:30."

"Okay. How about you meet me at my parents' house at six, and I rush home, take a quick shower and get dressed as fast as I can. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Great! See you in half-an-hour then!"

"Yeah, see you," he said before hanging up.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I turned the key in the ignition and sped home.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Running into the house, I almost collided with my mother.

"Woah Justine. Where are you going in such a rush?"

"He's going to be here in fifteen minutes, and I am nowhere near ready!" I said as I ran up the stairs, into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water run over my shaking body. I was nervous, but I had no idea why. "It's just a friends-thing," I said, reassuring myself. "Just friends." I dried off, wrapped the towel around me and made my way to my bedroom. I picked out a cute black shirt that scrunched to one side, hugging my curves. Then I pulled on a pair of jeans and slid into my flip flops. Just as I finished brushing my hair, my cell phone rang.

"Hey!" Ryan greeted. "I'm here."

"Okay, I will be right down. Don't come in though; I don't want my mom to make a fuss out of this... You know, since we're just friends."

"Right. Friends."

"Okay," I said. "Give me two minutes," and I hung up, grabbing my purse. I checked my reflection in the mirror once again and headed down the stairs.

"I will probably be out late, Mom. Don't stay up for me!"

"Okay, honey! Wear a condom; be safe!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks..." I groaned as I ran out to Ryan's car.

"Hello again," he said with a smile. "I am glad you could make it."

I smiled in return. "Me too!"

He backed out of the driveway and we made some small talk until we got to the restaurant. It was a small white building, with navy blue shutters. The sign above the door read "Sam's Seafood Shack"

"This place is cute..."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Ryan agreed, placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me inside.

"Welcome to Sam's. Table for two?" the hostess at the front asked.

"We are actually meeting some friends here," Ryan said, stepping closer to me.

"Oh, you must be in the Burg party." Ryan nodded. "Right this way."

When we reached the table, two men and a woman were sitting down sipping red wine. The three were exchanging stories from their last semester of college when we sat down.

"Justine," Ryan said with a casual smile, "these are my best friends from school. Jeremy, Elaina and Andrew," he said going around the table.

Jeremy wore a red sweater with a white-collared shirt under it. Elaina's long brown hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a dark green shirt; the short sleeves ruffled and the low-v neck showed off what little cleavage she had. Andrew, who had his arm around Elaina's shoulder, was wearing a light blue button up shirt.

"Sam is coming," Jeremy said. "She is just running late."

Ryan smiled and looked at me. I had a smile on my face, but secretly I was afraid of what they were thinking about me. It certainly seemed like I was slightly under-dressed, and I could only guess what thoughts were going though their heads. I turned to Ryan.

"I feel out of place..." I looked down at my jeans. "And under-dressed..."

He smiled at me, and placed a hand on my knee. Shivers were sent up my spine... _Just friends. JUST FRIENDS_, I reminded myself.

"You look great," he said. "Beautiful, even."

_He's making it really hard to not reach over and kiss him right there..._ STOP! I had to stop thinking these thoughts, or we would end up right back to where we started- or ended. Whatever. It just wouldn't work. _You've tried this before... "_I know, I know," I mumbled quietly.

"So how's it been?" Ryan asked his friends. Of course, they all answered simultaneously, and ended up laughing about it.

Now I felt really out of place, but Ryan was having so much fun. What's a girl to do- especially for the man that she's practically in love with.. _NO. STOP RIGHT THERE. We already discussed this. You are not falling for him again. Remember how badly it ended the first time? _But it didn't have to, I thought, fighting my conscience. I'm the one that broke it off...

Ryan's hand squeezed my knee, and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and leaned close. "You okay? We can leave. I know this must be awkward for you..."

I returned the smile. "No it's alright-"

"So, Justine, tell me about yourself," Elaina said from across the table. "Where did you go to school? What are you doing now?"

I gave her a genuine smile. _It's nice to feel included..._ "I graduated from Syracuse University with a journalism degree. And now, I work for the Verona Free Press, court reporting."

"That sounds like a difficult job," she replied.

I nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. Other times it's just..." my voice faded thinking about earlier today.

"Just what?" she asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"Emotional," I said, and left it at that.

"I see," Elaina said, though I wasn't so sure she actually did.

I looked to the guys, who were deep in conversation about something that I wasn't understanding. Some physics-related thing. "So, what about you? You in law, like Ryan?"

Her smile grew from ear to ear. Clearly this is something she enjoys. "You betcha!" She exclaimed. I am so excited to go to law school. It's going to be tough, but certainly rewarding. My goal is to have my own office someday. Maybe even with Ryan and Jeremy." She looked over to the guys and then back to me.

So Jer is going to be a lawyer too. "That would be fun," I said. I could feel the jealousy starting to creep though me, but I pushed it away. Trying to change the subject, I asked about her relationship with Andrew.

While she was talking to me about that, Samantha showed up. "Sorry I'm late everyone," she said sitting down. "Student-teacher conferences ran late..."

"You're a teacher?" I asked with interest.

"Mhmm. Well, this semester, I am student teaching, and then I get my degree." Sam was smiling now, and she started talking animatedly about her teaching job. I zoned out and started thinking about my own work that would be waiting for me tomorrow morning, and that just gave me a headache.

I squeezed my eyes shut and put my head in my hands. Of course, Ryan noticed and rubbed my back. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "I have a killer headache right now, and I am thinking that it would be nice to just go home and curl up in bed..."

He nodded. "Okay, let's go," he said, taking my hand in his.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can catch up with them later." He quickly told everyone that we were leaving and we headed out the door and climbed into his car.

It was a quiet ride home. I had my head leaning against the headrest with my eyes closed and Ryan was trying to not make my headache worse. When we pulled into my drive way, all the lights in the house were out.

"Want to come in for a minute?" I asked, opening the passenger side door.

"Sure," Ryan said shutting the engine and tucking the keys into the front pocket of his jeans.

On the way inside, I started to second-guess myself, but decided that I really did want this- I wanted him. I flicked on the hall light and he followed me to the kitchen, where I grabbed two Tylenol and a glass of water.

"You didn't have to invite me in, you know," Ryan said, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.

I gulped down the pills and walked over to him. I placed a hand on his chest and looked up to his face, which was now in shadows, because I didn't turn the light on. "I wanted you to."

He looked out the kitchen window. "So what does that mean?"

"Mean?"

"Like, for us..."

It was my turn to look out the window. I bit my lower lip and turned to face him once again. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ryan, I really do like you. I like you a lot..."

He pulled me closer to him and looked into my eyes. "I would say that is a good thing, because guess what? I like you, too- a lot!" He kissed my lips and my eyes fluttered closed.

All those feelings that I once felt for this man came flooding back to me. The warmth of his hands on my hips, his soft lips on mine- everything was so familiar... I kissed him back, urgent for his love.

"Justine," he said breathing heavy, his hands moving under the hem of my shirt to the small of my back. "God you feel so good..."

A smile crept over my face and I kissed him. Hard. It had become more than a want, it was a need. I grabbed Ryan's hand and we went up to my bedroom.

He laid me down and pulled my shirt off, leaving me in a black lacy bra. "We shouldn't do this," he said, lust filling his voice.

"But you want to," I said.

"That does not mean we are going to," Ryan whispered in my ear. He stood up and pulled his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. "Now. Let's go to sleep, it's been a long night."

I smiled. "You're right. Good night."

**(A/N: OOOOOOO! The moment of truth has come: Ryan and Justine have admitted their love for one another! What's going to happen next? You're just going to have to wait and see... :) Please review- tell me if you liked it, hated it, or anything. Thanks! Oh, and I will try to update soon! ~2ofSix)**


	7. A Hidden Relationship

**Chapter Seven**

**Justine POV**

I woke up the next morning as the sun poked through the curtains. I stretched and smiled as I realized it was Saturday and I didn't have to go into work today. Ryan was still asleep next to me; his arm thrown across my belly. I smiled to myself, thinking about the night before.

_I bit my lower lip and turned to face him once again. "As much as I hate to admit it, Ryan, I really do like you. I like you a lot..."_

_ He pulled me closer to him and looked into my eyes. "I would say that is a good thing, because guess what? I like you, too- a lot!" He kissed my lips and my eyes fluttered closed. _

_ All those feelings that I once felt for this man came flooding back to me. The warmth of his hands on my hips, his soft lips on mine- everything was so familiar... I kissed him back, urgent for his love. _

It had felt so good to let my feelings out in the open—to be able to love him once again. There was still doubt in my mind, though, that this is what was supposed to happen. I was always a firm believer that once you break up, you don't get back together with your ex... But then again, I couldn't keep my mind away from him.

"Justine?" Ryan whispered, opening his eyes to the morning light.

I looked over to him and smiled. "Good morning."

He returned the smile and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked, concerned that my mattress was too hard or too soft for him.

"Better than I have in a while, actually," he admitted. "You?"

I smiled once again. "Me too!"

He kissed me again and propped himself up on his elbow to look at me. "You are beautiful, you know that?"

I blushed and looked away from him.

He took his finger, placed it under my chin and brought my face back to his. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you, the whole five years we were apart."

"Ryan..." I stopped and looked up into his blue eyes. "What does this mean for us? Are we friends with benefits, dating, just hooking up? What?"

He ran his hand through his hair. _God, he looks so sexy when he does that! _I thought, smiling. "I say we take things slow, go on dates, and-"

"Keep it between us?" I suggested. "I don't want people to make a big deal out of this. Especially because of how things ended before..."

He nodded. "Yes, we can keep it between us."

"Justine? Justine, are you awake?" Mom called from the hallway. I could hear her footsteps approaching, and looked to Ryan. He pulled the covers up to his head, and rolled over. "Justine," She said, throwing the bedroom door open, "Are you coming down to breakfast?" She must have realized that a guy was in my bed, because she said, "Oh. I didn't realize you had company. I will leave you two alone. Dad and I are going to the country club for lunch and to play some golf if you would like to join."

"Thanks, Mom." She shut the door and left.

"She has no idea that it's me," Ryan said, uncovering himself.

I giggled. "None whatsoever."

He kissed me and brought his hands down to my hips, pulling me on top of him. His tongue entwined with mine, and he lifted my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra. "God," he moaned...

* * *

Later that day, after my parents had left for the country club (I opted not to go with them), Ryan and I hopped in the shower, taking our time to lather each other up with soap and to wash each others' hair.

Several times throughout that day, we came close to doing it, but decided against it—my doing, not his.

"I want it to be special," I said, when my parents were expected home in twenty minutes. "Romantic, and not rushed like my parents are rushing home..."

"Okay," he agreed. "And believe me when I say it will be beyond your expectations when it does happen."

I gave him a quizzical look. "You're already planning something?"

"Definitely!"

I laughed and led him to the door. "So I'll call you later?"

Ryan nodded and gave me a kiss, lifting me onto my tiptoes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we made out like we were back in high school. "I'll see you tomorrow in Church." He winked at me as he walked away, toward his car.

When my parents got home, I heard all about their golfing day, from lunch to their game with the Marthello's.

"You played against Ryan's parents?" I turned from the kitchen sink where I was washing strawberries for the fruit salad, and placed my hands on my hips.

"It was harmless, sweetheart," my dad replied. "Just a friendly game between two couples."

"And who won?" I asked, looking from my dad to my mom.

"Go on, tell her, Honey."

"WE DID!" My mom threw her arms up into the air in a celebratory dance. "We crushed 'em!"

"Why is everything a competition between you and them?"

"You know the story..." Mom replied, giving me her look that says I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it.

"Oh, come on. That was years ago! You can't honestly tell me that you still hate her for taking Derek Staten from you..."

Mom shrugged and walked away.

I followed her into the living room, and watched as she flicked on the news, and sunk into the couch. "Mom!"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "It may have been years ago, but I loved him. Who knows where we would be if that hadn't happened."

"They didn't even end up together, so why does it matter?"

Mom just continued watching the news, and didn't answer my question.

I groaned and walked back to the kitchen. "Dad!"

**Natalie's POV**

"Hon," I said, coming into the bedroom after brushing my teeth. I wore a mint green spaghetti-strapped nightgown that fell to the middle of my thighs.

Mark looked up from his laptop. "Don't you think it's time to put your laptop away for the night and just relax?"

"I have this really important project-"

I shut his computer and put it on the nightstand, out of his reach. "Shhh," I said, pressing a finger to his lips. "Just relax." I pushed him down on the bed, and kissed him passionately, running my fingers over his muscles...

**(A/N: That is all I am doing tonight. If I get reviews, I will be more willing to get on and update (hint hint)!) **


	8. A trip to the ER, and some thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible passage within this chapter. And as always, nor do I own the Romeo and Juliet concept. I do, however, own these characters and am responsible for their actions, feelings, and dialogue!**

**Once again, I apologize for the delayed update. It has been a super busy summer! However, if I knew people were reading this, and were actually interested in it, I might update sooner (hint hint). **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Natalie POV**

I woke up early the next morning, with a fever and a lot of pain in my pelvic region. "Mark!" I shook him awake. "Mark, something's wrong!"

His eyes flew open. "What? What's wrong?"

I moved my hand to my lower abdomen and gripped myself in pain. "It hurts!" I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. "Uh, it hurts!"

"I'll call the doctors and see if they can prescribe something." He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. "It'll be okay, Natalie. I promise."

**Justine POV**

I woke up a little before eight and quickly showered and pulled on a white strapless knee-length summer dress with white sandals. I put my hair up and applied my make up.

"Perfect," I said, smiling, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "Simply irresistible."

"Justine!" My mom shouted up the stairs. "Almost ready?"

I glanced at myself in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs. "Yep," I said with a smile.

"Good, Dad is waiting out in the car."

I walked into church with my parents for the first time in a long time. I had always been an active member of my perish, and had regularly attended mass. However, this was the first time I had been back since I had graduated.

When we found our seats, I immediately picked Ryan out from the crowd that was gathering on the other side of the church, and I smiled.

He returned the smile and gave me a wink.

I held back a giggle that threatened to overtake my smile.

I knelt down and placed my hands together—praying for our two families to finally get along. Though, it had been something I had often prayed for back in high school; maybe some things just weren't meant to happen...

I snapped out of my train of thought as the music started playing. I stood and watched as the priest came down the center aisle. I imagined myself walking down that same aisle in a beautiful wedding gown, as my husband stood before the alter. Ryan's face appeared in my head, but I quickly shook the thought away. No reason to get ahead of myself...

We read through the passages quickly, and sang a hymn before the priest's sermon.

"...And now, as proclaimed so graciously in the Bible; Matthew Five-Forty-Three: '**You have heard that it was said, 'Love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, that you may be children of your Father in heaven. He causes his sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain on the righteous and the unrighteous. If you love those who love you, what reward will you get? Are not even the tax collectors doing that? And if you greet only your own people, what are you doing more than others? Do not even pagans do that? Be perfect, therefore, as your heavenly Father is perfect.**'"

I looked to my mother, and noticed that she was intently listening. _Think it'll do any good?_ I thought to myself, watching her watch the Father. _Only time will tell... _I folded my hands in my lap and looked straight ahead.

When we got home later that morning, after Mass, I heard my mom say to my dad: "Did you hear that crap about loving your enemies? Ha! Like I could ever love the Marthello's."

"You know, Martha, maybe you should just give it up. Why do you care so much?"

"So now you're turning on me, too? First Justine tells me that I need to give up, and now you agree?" Her voice was rising, and I could tell she was getting angry, so I hurried up the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as I had shut the door, my cell phone rang. "Hey Natalie!" I greeted. "Haven't talked to you in a few days."

"Yeah, it's been a few." She was silent for a moment before continuing, "Listen, I have to tell you something..."

I heard the concern in her voice and asked what was wrong.

"I'm in the emergency room..."

"Why? What happened? Is everything okay? Is Mark with you?" I sank down onto my bed and leaned my head back on my pillows.

"I'm doing okay; I woke up this morning with a fever and pain in my lower abdominal region, and so Mark called the doctor, but of course, because it was so early, no one picked up. We rushed here, and once I was seen, they ran some tests, and now we are waiting for the last couple to come back. So far, they think it is a urinary tract infection, but they did a few other tests just to be safe. I just thought you should hear it from me, before someone else told you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God! I am glad you are okay! So are they going to give you a prescription or something?"

Natalie replied, "Yeah, as long as that's what it is; they're pretty certain though. Especially after I told them how often Mark and I... you know."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. But hey, at least you're getting something!"

"Well, from what I heard, you've been sneaking around town with someone, too."

I blushed. "Geez, I had forgotten how easily talk ran around town..."

"So come on, who is he?"

"Why don't I keep that to myself for now, and we will see how this goes. Okay?"

She giggled. "Sure. Oh, I gotta go. The doctor is coming back with test results. See you soon?"

"Definitely!" I hung up.

**Natalie's POV**

"It is definitely just a UTI," the doctor explained, closing the curtain behind him. "It is common among women who have intercourse often, but isn't something you should worry about. I will prescribe you something, and just as a heads up, your urine will be orange."

Mark and I thanked the doctor and headed home.

"Well... this certainly put a damper on the day," Mark said with a laugh on the drive home.

I lightly hit his leg. "It could have been worse," I said, looking out the window

He nodded. "Yeah, but now I can't make love to you all day."

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't anyway. You have 'too much work to do,'" I said, quoting him. I looked at him and asked, "Would you?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. But it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Of course it does. Do you find me simply irresistible or don't you?"

Mark smiled. "Of course I do. I just have other things that need to get done before the wedding, that I don't have time to lavish you all day."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," I said.

"Love you, too," he replied.

**Justine's POV**

Later that day, I was up in my room, racking my brain for every piece of evidence I could think of that related to Brian's death. I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't help but think about what had happened in the court house the day before, and I couldn't help but feel like there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing.

I went through my notes of those I had interviewed, as well as of what had happened in the courtroom. It just didn't quite make sense to me that teenagers would have been messing around, and that's what caused the fire...

It wasn't often that cigarette butts started fires, especially... Wait! _Hadn't it rained that afternoon?_

**(A/N: I'm gonna end it there. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Oh, and KrisTWIN, thanks for your suggestion. Hopefully you can see what I am doing with it!)**


	9. The Courthouse and Some Love

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but here is the next chapter! I don't have a lot more that I want to have happen, so if there's something you are waiting for, please be sure to leave a review to let me know! Happy Reading!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Justine POV**

I walked into work the next day, and Lynn came right up to me. "We have to get right to the courthouse."

"Why? What's up?" I asked, grabbing my notebook, pen, and voice recorder.

"They found new evidence for Brian's case. They suspect suicide," she said, walking out the glass doors I had just come through.

I ran after her, my heels clacking on the tiled floor.

On the drive to the courthouse, she explained that she received a call when she walked in this morning that the hearing was at 9am.

"It makes sense, though," I said quietly.

"What does?"

"If it's suicide. Wasn't it raining that day? Therefore, wouldn't the tree have been too wet to catch fire from a lighter?"

Lynn glanced at me while pulling into the parking lot. "Are you sure you don't want to be a detective instead of a reporter?" She laughed, cutting the engine. "Let's go."

I smiled at her and climbed out of the car. We grabbed our stuff and headed inside for what was sure to be a long day.

We sat down in the courtroom just as the judge took her place. After one of the suspects, the oldest of the teenage boys, was sworn in, he was questioned by the defending lawyer. "Tell us again where you were on the night the crime was committed?"

Seventeen-year old John looked scared up on the stand. "My friends and I were hanging out in our neighborhood smoking cigarettes and fooling around. Just being kids."

"Can you define 'fooling around' for us, please." It wasn't a question though. It was a command. Though, after being in the courtroom for almost a month, I noticed that lawyers (at least, these two lawyers in particular) tended to phrase things as questions, even when they weren't meant as such.

John wiped his hands on his pants. I could tell he was nervous. "We didn't really do much. Just stood around and smoked. Talked about girls, and how we can't wait to get out of this town."

If you asked me, he and his friends didn't sound guilty; they just sounded like regular teenagers.

"So were you or were you not at Mr. Paris's house that night?"

"We were outside, hanging on the big tree. Trying to get him to come out of his house because he hasn't for a while, you know. He just stayed inside all the time. Like what's-his-name in _To Kill A Mockingbird_. We were just having fun…"

"And in the course of having fun, you burned his house down?"

"Objection!" The boys' lawyer shouted.

"Overruled," the judge warranted. "Answer the question."

"No. We left, and the house was perfectly fine. We didn't burn it down, I swear."

The lawyer rocked on his heels for a moment. "Thank you. No more questions."

The boys' lawyer stood up. "I have a couple questions, Your Honor." She motioned for him to proceed. "You mentioned that Mr. Paris hadn't come out of his house in a while. How do you know this?"

"We've been watching him."

"Why?"

"Because he seemed depressed. We wanted to cheer him up. Wanted him to play football and basketball with us."

"And what makes you think he was depressed?"

John answered, "He was always so lonely. And the house was always dark, as if he just wanted to be alone. We tried to bring him some food one day, but he didn't even answer. That's when we knew his depression was bad. We could see in the window that he just sat in the chair staring straight ahead…"

"Thank you John," the lawyer said. "No more questions."

At the end of the day, the judge ruled the three teenagers not-guilty. Lynn and I headed back to the office.

"You write it," Lynn said as we walked into the lobby.

"But…"

"No buts. You've earned this. You can do it."

So, I sat down at my desk to write. "Paris' Death Ruled As Possible Suicide."

By the time I finished the article and sent it to Jamie to look over, it was five-thirty, and I was ready to head home.

"I'm beat, Lynn. I'm heading out." I turned to leave. "And thanks," I said, before disappearing down the corridor separating the newsroom with the front lobby.

As I drove home, I thought about the long, exhausting day I had just experienced. _I just want to take a warm bubble bath and curl up in bed with a good book. _

However, when I got home, Ryan was waiting for me. "Come with me," he said. "I have a surprise for you."

I shook my head. "It's been a very long, exhausting, emotional day, Ryan. Please, not tonight."

He pulled me close to him and rubbed my back. "It'll be worth it. I promise." He smiled at me and made my heart melt. What is it with guys and their amazing smiles?

"Fine," I agreed. I could use a nice glass of wine.

When we got to Ryan's parents' house, I found out they were gone to Massachusetts for the weekend. "So, will you stay?" Ryan asked, opening the door for me and following me inside.

I smiled back. "Of course."

He poured us both a glass of wine. After we finished it, he brought me up to his room, and laid me down on this bed. For a moment, I flashbacked to the first time we did this, and I almost changed my mind.

Ryan must have noticed the look on my face because he said, "Don't worry. I have condoms this time." He slowly undressed me, so I was lying naked beneath him.

He ran his fingers over my bare skin, leaving my whole body tingling and wanting more. He kissed my neck tenderly and then my shoulder. I moaned in response, and he continued kissing his way down my flat belly. He ran his hands over the curve of my hips and my thighs.

"God!" I whispered. "I love you!"

We both kind of stopped and stared at each other—I did because I couldn't believe what I just said, and Ryan because he needed time to smile and kiss my lips passionately. "I love you, too," he said, brushing his lips over mine once more.

He brought his hands up to my breasts and playfully toyed with them. "You're killing me here," I said.

"No," he said with a laugh. "I am doing quite the opposite."

I smiled and kissed him again. I had forgotten all these feelings that had once overwhelmed me, and I was so happy they were back.

He moved down and nipped at my inner thighs. I groaned. "Please," I begged, wanting him at my core. He looked up at me and smiled, and then he started teasing my center with his tongue. He licked and sucked my clit, making me want to cum. I moaned and wiggled my hips, hoping to show him exactly what I wanted.

"Please cum for me, Justine." He thrust two of his fingers inside and, and I came.

My whole body writhed in pleasure. I moaned and let the orgasm take over my body. "God!" I said, grabbing Ryan and pulling him up to my face. I kissed his lips and said, "I love you!"

"I love you, too," he replied. Then he put a condom on and sunk himself deep inside me, and we made love to each other until we were both worn out.

**(A/N: The court case kind of took over this chapter. I just wanted that part to be done and over with. Suicide is such a painful topic for some that I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
